


The Replacement Process of Ronald

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus decides Potter deserves a better friend. He sets out to provide him with one.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	The Replacement Process of Ronald

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money.
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, snuff, and naughty language.

He has watched the Weasley boy closely for years. Has gleaned his surface thoughts and knows he isn’t the friend he should be to the boy, too interested in his fame, too enamored with the idea of his wealth, as well as being too jealous of both. He has watched, but only that, because as much as the boy deserves better, the Weasley boy had been the friend he had chosen. But now...he watches the little shit ignoring and insulting the boy and he realizes he can no longer tolerate the Weasley boy’s behavior. He acts.

He waits until that evening, then places himself at a good vantage point, disillusioned, and waits. The Weasley boy arrives with his current companions and he sends a silent imperius his way. He has the boy announce that he forgot something, turn, and leave. He orders him down a deserted hall, disillusions him as well, then leads him to his quarters. He guides him into his makeshift ritual room, cursing the Malfoy’s grudge. If it were anyone else he could simply bring the boy there and use their ritual room, but a Weasley...he snorts at the idea. It’s almost tempting, but he’d rather punish the little shit himself. He has him lay down and begins the long arduous process of creating a golem. By the time he’s done he’s so exhausted he can’t keep up the imperius any longer. He conjures some ropes and binds the boy, then cancels the imperius, smirking at the boy’s futile struggles.

He fetches a potion which will replenish his magical reserves, not something he usually needs to take, then guides the golem out of his rooms and up to the tower. He cancels the disillusionment on the new and improved version of the boy, although not by much, lest he raise suspicion, then has him enter the tower. After ordering him to repair his friendship with the boy. As much as the boy deserves better, he can’t stand seeing him unhappy. And with this tournament the boy is being forced to compete in...he sighs. He wishes he could do more.

He returns to his quarters to find his new toy struggling in his bonds. He chuckles lowly at the boy’s foolishness. Then strips him with a spell, floats him into his bedroom, and deposits him on the bed. He begins slowly stripping himself while taking in the boy’s agitated state. He smirks when the boy begins wheezing out panicked breaths. Once bare he vanishes the boy’s bonds, laughing when he tries to escape. He grabs the boy and tosses him on the bed, holding him down and purring in his ear.

“There are two ways this can go, either you fight me and I use you anyway, or you can lay there and take it like the bitch we both know you are. Your choice, but know this, if you fight me I shall take everything from you. Your arms, your legs, your ability to speak. You will become nothing but a fucktoy. _If_ I let you live at all. I may simply take your life. It’s been a while since I snuffed someone. Would you like that?”

The boy is shaking all over, including his head, he can’t actually tell if it’s a negative or if he’s simply trembling. No matter, he truly doesn’t care what the boy chooses. He may just snuff him either way, he has enough demands on his time without including having to keep the useless little shit fed, but it is also tempting to draw out his punishment. To make him suffer as he deserves for the way he has treated the boy, for the shitty friend he has proven himself to be. He’ll decide later, for now...he prepares the boy with a spell. He could force himself inside without stretching the boy, but there’s a different sort of cruelty in being gentle, in forcing the boy to feel pleasure. He spreads the boy’s legs, the boy doesn’t fight back, then fits himself between them and slicks his hard cock. He stares into the boy’s eyes as he slowly slides his cock into his tight heat, drinking in the horror the boy is feeling. Delicious. He begins thrusting slowly at first, then speeds his thrusts gradually, until he’s slamming into the boy. The boy whimpering, silent tears streaming down his face. He smirks down at the boy and fucks him harder than ever, pointing out how hard his little cock is. He batters the boy’s prostate on every thrust, the boy panting from the unwilling pleasure he’s giving him. It doesn’t take long till the boy climaxes, crying out, seemingly upset. He groans at how tight the boy gets, and has to wait until he loosens back up before continuing to fuck him. He fucks him for another long moment before climaxing himself. He uses a spell of his own creation to increase the amount of semen he produces and fills the boy with his spend. And fills him, and continues to fill him. The boy looks even more horrified as his stomach begins to expand. He ruts into the boy while informing him.

“Since you were so well behaved I’ve decided to let you live. For now. Tomorrow I’ll be putting that mouth of yours to use and I expect you to do your best to please me.”

He pulls out, having finally finished releasing, and admires the way the boy’s stomach has become round. He rubs a hand across it while smirking at the boy’s discomfort.

~~~~~~

The next morning he doesn’t bother removing the boy’s bonds. Simply floats his bound body into position, strokes himself to full hardness, and waits with his cockhead touching the boy’s closed mouth. The boy glares at him for a long moment, then grimaces dramatically, before reluctantly opening his mouth. He pets his hair mockingly as he slides the head of his cock across the boy’s tongue. Delighting in the way the boy hesitantly sucks on the tip. He may be terrible at this but the knowledge of just how much he hates this has him harder than ever before. He grips the boy’s hair and tells him.

“I’m going to force my cock into your throat. I will use a spell to keep you from choking to death, and from attempting to close your jaw. I would tell you not to panic, but I don’t care if you do.”

He shoves the boy’s head down, casting the necessary spells at the same time, glorying in the way the boy swallows frantically around his cock. He begins fucking the boy’s face, quickly at first, but he soon slows. He begins rutting into the boy’s throat gently, glad he doesn’t have to worry about ensuring he has air. He feels himself getting close, the emotions showing in the boy’s eyes driving him to his peak faster than usual. He casts the spell increasing his load just before he climaxes. He begins filling the boy with another load, the boy’s stomach still round from the night before, it begins expanding farther. He watches eagerly as he fills the boy more, by the time he’s done the boy looks pregnant. He pulls out, savoring the little whimper that escapes as soon as the boy’s throat is empty.

He heads off to deal with the annoying, and nerve wracking, first task bullshit. If the boy dies today he _will_ kill Albus.

~~~~~~

That evening he returns to find his new toy struggling in his bonds, seemingly convinced he has a chance at escape. He pulls out his cock and slides into the boy’s mouth, petting him mockingly when the little arsehole doesn’t try to fight the inevitable. The boy also doesn’t try to pleasure him though, so he grips his hair tightly and reminds him.

“This is your purpose now, fail to please me and I have no reason to keep you alive, beyond which...I replaced you with a golem. As I speak a golem has taken your place, he has already proven to be a better friend than you ever were. If you don’t attempt to please me I will see to it he doses your sister with a love potion. Perhaps I’ll even go so far as to dose her with a fertility potion.”

The boy glares at him and begins panting, the helpless fury shining in the boy’s eyes makes him harden further. He waits to see whether the boy will continue being stubborn, which he does. He shakes his head at the boy’s foolishness, and begins fucking his face. He takes his time, slowly working up to his peak and drinking in the boy’s futile anger. He feels himself getting close and casts the spell again. He climaxes and begins filling the boy, admiring the way his already taut stomach is stretched further, and then further. He casts another spell which will keep the boy’s skin from splitting, at least for now, eventually he’ll fill him beyond what even that can protect him from. And watches raptly as the boy’s stomach swells farther. When he finally pulls away the boy looks like he’s carrying twins or possibly triplets. He rubs the boy’s bulging belly and gives him his most vicious smile.

“Your sister is going to look just like this when she’s pregnant with your child.”

The boy glares at him, panting slightly from the pain of his skin stretching rapidly, then snarls at him.

“Everyone knows a golem can’t have kids.”

He chuckles lowly and informs the foolish boy.

“Mm, but everyone is wrong. Your average golem cannot sire children. But use the older, darker, rituals...”

The boy goes pale, and he laughs again. He’s going to enjoy this.

~~~~~~

A week later he drags the boy out of bed, not exactly easy with the size of his stomach, and forces him into his pensieve. He shows him the memory of his sister being knocked up by his golem. Whispering in his ear about having already verified that she is indeed pregnant. The boy sobs so beautifully. He wanks his little cock in time to his golem’s thrusts, driving the boy to an unwilling orgasm to the sight of his sister being fucked.

When they’re ejected from the pensieve he bends the boy over his desk and fucks him, filling him with yet another massive load. After he drags the boy back to bed and lifts him onto it with magic. He doesn’t bother binding the boy, he’s now so large he can no longer walk unassisted.

~~~~~~

The next few weeks he fucks and fills the boy twice daily, each time filling him with an enhanced load, the boy digests some of it each day, but not enough to keep him from growing more massive by the day. It doesn’t take long before his spells begin failing, the spell keeping the semen inside him being pushed past it’s pressure limit. He chuckles lowly the first time his spend begins leaking out of the boy’s mouth when he’s filling his arse yet again. The boy’s eyes full of a mix of disgust and horror. He casts the spell again, knowing that it won’t be long before renewing it won’t make a difference.

He shoves a charmed butt plug into the boy’s arse which will prevent any leakage from that orifice, and begins leaving a knotted dildo shoved down his throat to try and hold off the inevitable. He also begins only enhancing his loads once a day to try and make this last.

~~~~~~

It isn’t until just after the second task that the boy’s body is pushed past it’s limit. He ruts into the boy’s throat while telling him gleefully about how fully he’s been replaced. How his version of him was the one the boy had to rescue from the lake. The boy doesn’t bother responding to his gloating, but his eyes are full of despair and it’s enough to push him over the edge. He begins filling the boy yet again, glorying in the way it makes no noticeable difference. The boy’s stomach so full even his massive loads aren’t enough to visibly stretch him farther. But while there is no visual change, there is an audible one. The boy’s stomach groaning quietly under the strain. He watches raptly to see if things have finally reached their inevitable end. He’s still filling the boy’s throat when his stomach groans even louder and then bursts. There’s a flood of semen, but he hardly notices, too busy staring into the boy’s panic-filled eyes. Beautiful.


End file.
